The surgical treatment of hypertrophy of the prostate gland has been a routine procedure in the operating room for many years. One method of surgical treatment is open prostectomy whereby an incision is made to expose the enlarged prostate gland and the hypertrophied tissue is removed under direct vision. Another method, which has gained increasing usage in recent years, is transurethral resection. In this procedure, an instrument called a resectoscope is placed into the external opening of the urethra and an electrosurgical loop is used to carve away sections of the prostate gland from within the prostatic urethra under endoscopic vision. For an interesting historical survey of prostate surgery see the book "Benign Prostatic Hypertrophy" edited by Frank Hinman, M.D. and particularly the chapter entitled "Prostectomy, Past and Present" by Geoffrey D. Chisholm, M.D.
The technique of transurethral resection offers many benefits to the patient as compared to open prostectomy. Using this technique the trained urologist can remove the hypertrophied prostate with less discomfort, a shorter hospital stay, and lower rates of mortality and morbidity. Over 333,000 patients underwent this procedure in the United States in 1985, with an average length of stay in the hospital of six days.
Notwithstanding the significant improvement in patient care resulting from the widespread application of transurethral resection, there remains a need for a less invasive method of treating the symptoms of prostate disease. Various complications including impotence, incontinence, bleeding, infection, residual urethral obstruction, urethral stricture, and retrograde ejaculation may affect the patient following transurethral resection. A less invasive procedure which would reduce or eliminate the occurence of these complications and reduce the hospital stay and resulting costs would be of significant value.
One of the earliest applied methods of relieving the acute urinary retention symptomatic of prostate disease was the placement of a catheter through the external urethra opening into the bladder thereby allowing the outflow of urine from the bladder by way of the catheter lumen. These urinary catheters typically employ a balloon at the tip which, when inflated, prevent the expulsion of the catheter from the body. Although this method is effective in achieving urinary outflow, it is generally unacceptable as a long term treatment due to problems of infection, interference with sexual activity, and maintenance and change of catheters.
The use of dilating bougies and sounds for mechanical dilation of the prostatic urethra has been attempted without success in the treatment of prostatic hypertrophy. The fibrous tissue of the prostate gland rebounds after dilation, resulting in only a temporary reduction of urethral constriction. A method of treating prostate disease involving the application of balloon dilatation in a similar manner as in percutaneous transluminal angioplasty of arterial occlusions has been proposed in an article in the September 1984 issue of Radiology, page 655 entitled "Prostatic Hyperplasia: Radiological Intervention" by H. Joachim Burhenne, M.D., et al. This method of prostate dilatation can be expected to have only a short term alleviation of urinary retention as the fibrous and resilient hypertrophied prostate gland will in a relatively short period of time cause the constriction of the prostatic urethra to recur. Also in the angioplasty arts, Palmaz, et al. have described the percutaneous, sheathed insertion of an expandable endoprosthesis into various major arteries of dogs in the article "Expandable Intraluminal Graft: A Preliminary Study" in the July 1985 issue of Radiology at page 73.
In contrast to the failure of dilation means to achieve lasting relief of the symptoms of prostatic hyperplasia, the use of bougie, sound, and balloon dilation has achieved moderate success in the treatment of ureteral strictures and non-prostatic urethral strictures. See, for example, the abstract entitled "Self Intermittent Dilation Program via Coaxial Balloon Urethral Dilator" by J. D. Giesy et al. published in the April, 1985 issue of the Journal of Urology. The contrasting lack of success achieved by dilation in the prostatic urethra is believed to be a function of the differing etiology of the disease. Strictures in the urethra outside of the prostate region are generally due to pathology of the wall and lining of the urethra. Dilation of the urethral wall, in these strictures, causes an enlargement of the urethral lumen through deformation of the urethral wall and lining. In contrast, urethral stenosis resulting from prostatic hypertrophy, is a disease of the enlarged, fibrous, and resilient tissue of the prostate gland. Deformation of the urethral wall will have no lasting effect on relieving the stenosis as the cause of the stenosis is pressure exerted by the hypertrophied prostate gland which, due to its resilient fibrous structure and large bulk, will tend to rebound after temporary compression.
It is important that a method for prostate dilatation, in order to be effective, incorporate means of maintaining the patency of the urethral lumen. Without such means, the patient would be subject to periodically repeated procedures in order to maintain urinary flow.